Heal Over
by lysemma
Summary: Spoilers final saison 4. Cinq mois plus tard, l'un tente toujours d'oublier son chagrin, l'autre sa culpabilité. Et au milieu d'eux, Cuddy, qui tente finalement de les mener à la guérison.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : lysemma

Disclamers : pas à moi.

Pairing : House / Wilson / Cuddy friendship.

**Spoilers : post Wilson's Heart S04E16**

Résumé : Cinq mois plus tard, l'un tente toujours d'oublier son chagrin, l'autre sa culpabilité. Et au milieu d'eux, Cuddy, qui tente finalement de les mener à la guérison.

Note de l'auteur : Nouvelle fanfic en trois chapitres. Sur ce coup-là, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre, j'espère donc que vous me donnerez votre avis, histoire de me faire savoir si je continue le carnage ou non !

Et tant que j'y suis, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour _Une Raison_, elles m'ont vraiment fait extrêmement plaisir.

* * *

_Heal Over._

_- chapitre 1 -_

Cuddy soupira de contentement en se glissant dans son lit. Enfin, elle pouvait s'adonner à ce à quoi elle aspirait depuis le début de la matinée : dormir. La journée avait été épuisante, rythmée par de la paperasse à remplir, des réunions, de la paperasse à remplir, des consultations à faire, de la paperasse à remplir, des patients à calmer après l'intervention de House, de la paperasse à remplir, des engueulades avec ledit médecin, et de la paperasse à remplir. Autant dire que ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde ce soir, c'était rester des heures entières au chaud, sous sa couette.

Ses yeux se fermaient à peine que déjà, elle se sentait sombrer peu à peu dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur, dont elle avait désespérément besoin, surtout ces temps-ci. Délicatement, les bras de Morphée l'étreignirent, et son esprit s'éteignit doucement.

Et brusquement, un bruit atroce lui déchira les tympans et fit grimper en flèche son rythme cardiaque. Automatiquement, elle se redressa, comme touchée par une décharge électrique. Son cerveau se remit enfin en marche après quelques secondes de torpeur. Elle se renfrogna, et étouffa un juron.

_Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau_, se dit-elle.

Elle saisit le combiné, maudissant par avance son interlocuteur qui avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour l'avoir réveillée, surtout de la sorte. Mais elle se doutait déjà de ce dont il s'agissait. Ces derniers mois, les coups de téléphone au beau milieu de la nuit étaient devenus son lot quotidien, à son grand désarroi. Son agacement n'en fut donc que plus grand.

« Allô ?, grogna-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Cuddy ? Je vous réveille ? », demanda l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, sur un ton plus grave que celui qu'elle lui connaissait usuellement. Derrière, en fond sonore, elle crut reconnaître un vieux tube des années 70 auquel se mêlait le bruit des conversations environnantes.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge digitale posée sur sa table de nuit. Une heure vingt-sept du matin. Si elle avait été d'une meilleure humeur, l'évidence de la réponse à sa question l'aurait faite sourire. Mais définitivement pas ce soir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, le questionna-t-elle à son tour, tout en sachant bien ce qui allait suivre.

- Je… J'aurais besoin que…

- Où êtes-vous ? », le coupa-t-elle.

Autant en finir vite et oublier les politesses d'usage. Elle connaissait le scénario par cœur maintenant. Mais elle commençait à se lasser de jouer toujours la même pièce.

« Au Blue Moon. »

Elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter, puis se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du téléphone. Un soupir lui échappa. Elle se sentait terriblement lasse. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'arracha des couvertures de son lit pour affronter la fraîcheur de la chambre et, ignorant son oreiller qui lui faisait de l'œil, se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, les effluves de fumée, d'alcool et de transpiration l'assaillirent, désagréables. Une terrible envie de faire demi-tour pour se lover à nouveau sous la couette la gagna alors. Cependant, se répétant sans cesse qu'il le fallait, que c'était son devoir, elle pénétra dans le pub. Etrangement, il choisissait toujours les pires de la ville. Elle détailla la pièce en plissant les yeux pour tenter de l'apercevoir sans avoir besoin d'arpenter en long et en large l'endroit, et crut reconnaître sa silhouette, accoudée - voire affalée - sur le bar. Elle soupira profondément, puis traversa l'endroit en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards insistants qu'elle sentait se poser sur elle. Comme à chaque fois, elle eut soudain l'impression d'être un agneau perdu au milieu d'une meute de loups… Enfin, il ne valait mieux pas pour les loups qu'ils s'approchent trop près de la pauvre bête s'ils tenaient à garder leurs attributs masculins, car l'agneau était plus féroce qu'il en avait l'air…

Elle s'assit sur le siège libre près de lui, sans un mot. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et fixait bêtement le contenu de son verre avec des yeux vides. Cette vision l'aurait profondément affectée si elle n'avait pas assisté à ce spectacle plus d'une dizaine de fois ces cinq derniers mois.

« Wilson ? »

Le médecin tourna la tête vers elle, visiblement surpris.

« Cuddy ? Vous êtes déjà là ? »

A en juger par le ton de sa voix, il avait continué à boire après son appel.

« Hey, barman ! Un verre pour la demoiselle ! Et un autre Scotch pour moi !, cria-t-il sans attendre qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit. Vous prenez quoi ? »

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

« Rien, merci James. Je vous ramène.

- Ho Cuddy, laissez-moi vous inviter pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir réveillée.

- Croyez-moi, la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire pour vous faire pardonner, ce serait de sortir d'ici. »

Il la dévisagea une seconde, visiblement déçu de devoir déjà se séparer de Jack Daniels, son meilleur ami du moment. Mais captant le regard persuasif de sa patronne, il abdiqua. Après avoir fouillé dans ses poches, il lança quelques billets sur le comptoir, puis se leva. Cuddy le retint par la taille alors qu'il vacillait dangereusement, et le mena vers la sortie tant bien que mal, supportant difficilement le poids de l'homme qui s'appuyait sur son épaule frêle.

Dehors, une légère brise printanière les accueillit, ce qui parut faire du bien à Wilson, qui se redressa un peu.

« Ma voiture est là. », dit Lisa en l'escortant près du véhicule.

Elle parvint à le faire entrer dans l'habitacle, puis fit le tour pour monter à son tour. Plus que quelques minutes, et elle pourrait retrouver son lit, songea-t-elle pour se redonner courage et lutter contre la fatigue qui la gagnait. Elle allait mettre le contact lorsque la porte de son passager s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser Wilson se jeter dehors et vomir bruyamment sur le trottoir. Cuddy ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur le volant. Ca ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. A ce rythme là, lui se bousillerait le foie, et elle finirait par faire une crise de nerfs ou une dépression à cause du manque de sommeil et de cette situation invivable qui s'éternisait. Et encore, si elle ne devait gérer que lui…

Elle le rejoignit, et s'assit à même le sol, près de lui. Son visage était terriblement pâle, ses yeux rougis, et elle ne savait pas s'il le devait à l'alcool, ou à ce qu'il cherchait justement à fuir. Son cœur se serra, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il saisit sans oser la regarder. Il but quelques gorgées, puis ses yeux se perdirent dans les étoiles.

« Je suis pathétique, hein ? »

Sa voix ressemblait désormais davantage à celle qu'elle lui connaissait.

« Non. Vous êtes malheureux. »

Elle lui prit la main, mais il n'eut pas la force de la serrer.

« Wilson…

- Non Cuddy, je vous en prie. Pas de leçons de morale ce soir.

- Je suis votre amie, c'est mon rôle. Boire ne vous aidera pas à vous sentir mieux. Au contraire.

- Donnez-moi la solution alors.

- J'aimerais la connaître. J'aimerais sincèrement que ce soit si simple James. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'Amber n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous détruisiez de la sorte. »

A l'évocation de son nom, la mâchoire de Wilson se crispa, et elle put voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant, à oublier. », murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Cuddy se tourna complètement vers lui, pour lui faire face, et serra davantage sa main dans la sienne. Si seulement elle savait comment l'aider, comment le soulager du poids écrasant de son chagrin, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

« Vous ne pourrez pas oublier. Il ne s'agit pas d'oublier. Mais de parvenir à vivre avec. Je sais que c'est facile à dire. Je sais que vous pensez que, de toute façon, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous ressentez parce que je n'ai pas vécu cette situation, et c'est vrai. Mais malgré ça, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider. Je serai là, toujours. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wilson hocha simplement la tête, et une larme dévala sa joue. Cuddy caressa son dos gentiment pour tenter de le réconforter, mais son geste lui parut terriblement inutile. Alors qu'il luttait désespérément pour ravaler ses sanglots, elle l'attira vers elle et le prit dans ses bras. Sa gorge se noua un peu plus encore quand elle sentit les larmes brûlantes de son ami se déverser contre sa peau, pour se perdre dans le tissu de son débardeur.

Cinq mois. Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Amber était morte et que l'amitié qui unissait House et Wilson avait été brisée. Depuis, tous deux passaient leurs soirées à s'enivrer dans des bars, l'un pour oublier son chagrin, l'autre sa culpabilité. Au début, elle avait pensé que cela ne durerait pas. Elle croyait pouvoir réparer ce qui s'était cassé, elle qui n'était désormais plus que le seul lien qui subsistait entre eux, arranger les choses. Mais les mois avait passé, rythmés par des coups de téléphone nocturnes et des gueules de bois, et rien n'avaient changé, malgré ses efforts. Elle avait simplement l'impression grandissante d'être devenue la mère de deux quadragénaires. Et si elle rêvait de maternité, ce n'était certainement pas ce type de vie qu'elle avait tant désirée. Evidement, elle s'acquittait de son devoir. Ils étaient amis après tout. Mais la situation était invivable désormais. Autant pour elle que pour eux. Il ne se passait plus une semaine sans que l'un ou l'autre ne l'appelle à deux ou trois heures du matin pour lui demander de jouer les taxis. Et bien qu'en temps normal elle leur aurait rétorqué de prendre le bus, autant dire que désormais, cette option était impensable, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. La veille, c'était le tour de House. Son plus brillant médecin se refermait plus encore aux autres qu'auparavant, sa carapace s'épaississait de jour en jour. Il feignait bien sûr l'indifférence, mais les derniers évènements le rendaient mauvais acteur. Wilson quant à lui sombrait peu à peu dans la dépression. Ils se détruisaient, et elle ne supportait plus d'assister impuissante à ce spectacle désolant. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Une suite ou non ? Si oui, j'essaierai de la poster assez vite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !_

_Ensuite, j'avais dit que je posterai la suite rapidement mais finalement, elle s'est un peu fait attendre… Toutes mes excuses ! Ne vous vengez pas en ne laissant aucun commentaire…_

_Trêve de bavardage, voici le deuxième chapitre (l'avant dernier donc) où House apparaît enfin._

* * *

_Heal Over._

_- chapitre 2 -_

Le trajet se fit silencieusement. James regardait par la vitre sans réellement voir le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées, et Cuddy se concentrait sur la route tout en espérant que ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ne tournerait pas au drame. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se gara que Wilson sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Ce n'est pas ma rue. On est où ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître sa colère.

Evidement, il le savait très bien. Cuddy ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la voiture, puis vint ouvrir sa portière. Il la fixa, mais ne bougea pas.

« Je n'irai certainement pas.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

- Vous comptez peut-être m'y amener de force ?

- S'il le faut. »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, et il crut apercevoir une lueur de défi dans le sien.

« Vous dîtes vouloir m'aider, mais ce n'est pas en faisant ça que vous y arriverez. Hors de question que j'y aille. »

Cuddy mit les mains sur ses hanches et lui lança un regard noir, puis maugréa, sur un ton qui laissait transparaître une menace latente et que Wilson l'avait entendu utiliser plus d'une fois auprès d'un certain médecin irascible :

« Vous me réveillez au moins une fois par semaine au beau milieu de la nuit pour que je fasse la nounou, et quand ce n'est pas vous, c'est House, alors j'estime que pour une fois que JE vous demande quelque chose vous pouvez bien faire ça. Virez vos fesses de ma voiture Wilson, ou je vous traîne là-bas. »

James paru peser le pour et le contre, mais il craignait visiblement de savoir si sa patronne était bel et bien capable d'utiliser la force pour l'obliger à y aller puisqu'il s'extirpa de l'habitacle en soupirant. Il n'était pas assez ivre ni assez inconscient pour tenter le diable… Satisfaite, Cuddy verrouilla la voiture puis traversa la route sans attendre son ami. Celui-ci contempla d'abord l'immeuble en face duquel il se tenait, et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Cette vision provoqua en lui tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires. La peine, la colère, la nostalgie, l'appréhension… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage là-dessus. Cuddy l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue, les bras croisés, prête à mettre sa mise en garde à exécution si besoin était. Ainsi, à pas lents, il la rejoignit. Ils montèrent les marches du perron puis parvinrent dans le hall. Sous la porte de l'appartement B, la lumière filtrait de même que le son étouffé d'une télévision, malgré l'heure tardive. Wilson espérait avoir encore quelques secondes pour se préparer à ce face à face, voire quelques minutes connaissant le feignant qui vivait là, mais à peine avait-elle frappé que Cuddy entra. Etonné par cette familiarité et plus que mal à l'aise, il resta sur le pas de la porte alors qu'une voix bien connue s'élevait du canapé :

« Promis Maman, j'ai bu que deux bouteilles de scotch et sniffé un rail d'héroïne, pas besoin de faire de contrôles surprises ! A moins que vous ne portiez une jupette plissée et des couettes, là les visites impromptues sont autorisées. »

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre et fit signe à Wilson d'entrer. Son estomac était terriblement noué. L'idée de les obliger à une confrontation paraissait bonne un peu plus tôt. Elle pensait qu'une conversation, enfin, alors qu'ils avaient pu digérer les évènements qui les avaient conduits là, ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Mais désormais, elle ne savait plus vraiment… Elle craignait leurs réactions. Mais trop tard pour faire marche-arrière.

Toujours sur son sofa, House se retourna vivement au bout de quelques secondes, captant plusieurs bruits de pas sur son plancher. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Wilson, il resta bouche bée. Cuddy profita de ce silence inattendu chez le diagnosticien et entraîna James à sa suite en le tirant par le bras.

« Asseyez-vous. », lui ordonna-t-elle.

Wilson la regarda, puis tourna la tête vers le fauteuil, puis vers House. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, mais il détourna le sien.

« Non. Ecoutez, c'est stupide. Je sais que vous croyez bien faire, mais vous vous trompez. Vous m'avez forcé à venir, maintenant que c'est fait, je m'en vais. »

Il entama une retraite vers la sortie, mais sa patronne partit à sa suite.

« Wilson !

- Cuddy…, tenta House pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Vous, votre tour viendra mais pour l'instant, fermez-là. Wilson, asseyez-vous. S'il vous plaît, juste cinq minutes. »

Elle se plaça devant l'oncologue, lui barrant la sortie. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et elle se détesta d'être responsable du malaise qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, mais elle ne céda pas. Il fallait au moins qu'elle essaye. Wilson soupira, puis céda à nouveau et partit en direction du canapé sur lequel il s'assit à bonne distance de House, qui n'avait pas bougé. Voir ce dernier si silencieux et docile était presque effrayant.

Cuddy les rejoignit et éteignit la télévision qui hurlait encore, puis elle se tourna et s'assit sur la table basse, face à eux. Elle soupira. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne les avait pas vu tous les deux dans la même pièce depuis une éternité…

« Je suis désolée de faire ça comme ça, commença-t-elle maladroitement, mais j'ai beau chercher depuis des mois, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions… »

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers Wilson et planta son regard bleuté dans le sien.

« James, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui est arrivé à Amber. »

Immédiatement, les yeux de son ami se détournèrent des siens, pour fixer ses propres chaussures. Mais Cuddy poursuivit pourtant :

« Et la haine peut être un moteur pour aller de l'avant, c'est vrai. Elle permet de tant concentrer sa colère sur quelqu'un que cela mène à amoindrir son chagrin, à ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais soyons objectifs. Je sais que House a des défauts et qu'il a tendance à provoquer des catastrophes quand il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais cette fois-ci… »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir alors que son attention se reporta durant quelques secondes sur le médecin en question qui l'observait intensément.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui conduisait le bus, ni le camion-benne. Il n'a pas demandé à Amber de le rejoindre, et il ne lui a pas prescrit non plus ces cachets. Il a même tout fait pour la sauver, quitte à risquer sa vie. Et vous savez tout ça. La vérité, c'est que vous avez besoin que quelqu'un soit coupable parce que le simple fait que sa mort soit due au hasard vous est insupportable. Ainsi, vous pouvez déverser sur lui la colère que vous inspire la mort d'Amber, le maudire en espérant que cela vous aide à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais il faut regarder les choses en face : ça ne marche pas. Ca fait cinq mois, et vous n'allez pas mieux, au contraire. D'autant plus que vous ne parvenez même pas à réellement détester House. Vous le voyez tous les jours au travail, et si vous le considériez réellement comme responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Amber, vous auriez démissionné ou lui auriez mis votre poing dans la figure depuis longtemps. »

Wilson n'objecta pas. Mais de toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, elle avait bien conscience qu'il en était incapable. Parler d'Amber lui était presque impossible. Elle avait essayé pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, mais il se refermait comme une huître. Il essayait de se protéger comme il le pouvait en évitant d'aborder les sujets douloureux, craignant sans doute simplement de s'effondrer, et peut-être à juste raison. Cependant, il fallait bien crever l'abcès un jour ou l'autre, même si c'était dur.

« Je pense que ressasser votre colère et essayer de noyer votre chagrin dans le whisky n'est pas la solution James, reprit-elle avec douceur. Jamais vous ne parviendrez à faire le deuil d'Amber si vous devez en plus faire celui de votre amitié avec House. Vous ne devez pas gâcher une telle relation alors qu'elle vous serait d'un secours immense. Evidemment, je suis là aussi, mais ces derniers moins nous ont bien montré que ça ne suffisait pas. House vous serait d'une grande aide pour parvenir à tourner la page. Non pas qu'il soit une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, mais je suis persuadée que sa présence vous permettrait de vous changer les idées, et qu'il vous forcerait à aller de l'avant, à ne pas vous morfondre en vous remettant en place, comme il sait si bien le faire. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du diagnosticien, mais il se transforma vite en grimace lorsque sa patronne reporta son attention sur lui. Apparemment, son tour venait…

« Quant à vous House, dit-elle avec beaucoup moins de bienveillance et une pointe d'exaspération qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu l'amuser, arrêtez de prétendre que le fait d'avoir perdu votre meilleur ami ne vous atteint pas, parce que vous êtes loin de faire illusion. Admettre qu'on est un être humain, qu'on a des émotions ne constitue pas une faiblesse. Vous vous sentez coupable, parce que vous pensez que c'est injuste qu'une jeune femme amoureuse qui se trouvait là par hasard meure alors que vous, drogué, seul et malheureux, vous avez survécu. Je comprends ça, mais ce n'est pas en passant vos soirées à vous imbiber et à vous montrer odieux avec tous ceux qui tentent de vous aider que ce sentiment s'estompera. Et si vous ne voulez plus être cet homme là, ça ne tient qu'à vous. »

Leurs regards restèrent fixés l'un dans l'autre pendant un instant. Une seconde de trop pour ne pas être significatifs. Le silence les enveloppa tous les trois alors que Cuddy se redressait.

« Vous ne parviendrez à guérir qu'ensemble. »

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant flotter derrière elle de légers effluves de son parfum qui chatouillèrent le nez de House. Il entendit ses talons claquer contre le parquet alors qu'elle arpentait le couloir, puis une porte se ferma, et plus rien. Juste ce silence pesant. Etouffant.

* * *

_Les reviews sont très appréciées. _

_Le dernier chapitre arrivera plus vite que celui-ci, promis._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà._

_Suite et fin._

_Mais avant : merci beaucoup aRaKaSi-001 pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Tu m'as remotivé pour poster le dernier chapitre que voici :_

* * *

_Heal Over._

_- chapitre 3 - _

House aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais lui qui ne manquait usuellement pas de verve ne trouvait pas ses mots ce soir.

En réalité, il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus : voir Wilson assis dans son salon alors qu'ils s'évitaient depuis des mois, l'idée que la conversation qui allait - devait - suivre le forcerait à parler de ses sentiments, domaine qui le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, ou le simple fait d'être si transparent, du moins aux yeux de Cuddy.

Audacieuse décision qu'elle avait d'ailleurs prise ce soir. Elle avait mis le doigt précisément là où ça faisait mal, autant pour lui que pour Wilson. Mais la connaissant, et à en juger par sa tête de déterrée, ceci constituait son dernier recours, et cela ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'eux. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle devait agir dans une situation qui la dépassait mais dans laquelle lui excellait, elle avait calqué ses méthodes : provoquer un choc pour mener à une action en l'occurrence. Il était donc bien placé pour savoir que le résultat se jouerait à quitte ou double.

Son attention se reporta sur son ami - ou ex ami, ou simple collègue, ou quoiqu'il puisse être aujourd'hui. Wilson fixait toujours le sol avec attention, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux. House le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'à cet instant, son cerveau bouillonnait, partagé entre ses émotions qui le prenaient à la gorge et ses réflexions à propos du discours de Cuddy. A nouveau, il eut terriblement envie de briser ce silence oppressant, mais rien à faire, les mots ne venaient pas. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec une pirouette ce soir, et que ce qu'il dirait serait décisif pour la suite des évènements.

« Elle a raison. »

La voix de Wilson le fit presque sursauter.

« Je pense… que j'ai besoin d'un coupable. »

House soupira. Il détestait ça, ce genre de discussion. Mais il était conscient de ne pas avoir le choix.

« Si pour arriver à faire ton deuil tu dois me détester, alors vas-y. Ce sera mérité. »

Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre parler quelqu'un d'autre. Le sacrifice et l'auto-flagellation, ce n'était pas lui ça ! Quelques mois plus tôt, il lui aurait répondu que, coupable ou non, il ne pourrait jamais oublier de toute façon, alors que le haïr ne l'avancerait à rien. Mais quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Amber pouvait mourir par sa faute…

« Non, c'est juste… un prétexte. Je t'ai tenu pour responsable parce que c'était facile. En fait ce n'est pas à toi particulièrement que j'en veux, c'est à la terre entière. »

L'estomac de House se noua. La vie était injuste. Wilson méritait d'être heureux, et à peine trouvait-il le bonheur qu'un mauvais enchaînement d'évènements le lui arrachait. C'était son rôle à lui d'être triste et misérable, pas le sien.

« Je suis désolé Wilson. Vraiment. Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose de plus… Ou de moins… »

La banalité de ses paroles le désespéra. A côté de lui, James renifla.

« Je sais House… Bon Dieu, je n'imaginais pas à quel point ce serait dur. »

Sa voix se brisa presque à la fin de sa phrase, et House aperçut une larme dévaler sa joue. Sa main se posa sur son épaule et la serra gentiment. Geste dérisoire, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Rien qui puisse atténuer son chagrin.

James se redressa un peu et souffla pour parvenir à se calmer. Il essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de main, et reprit :

« Ce qu'a dit Cuddy est vrai. Je ne peux pas passer mes nuits à boire en espérant me consoler. Amber… n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il faut que j'aille de l'avant. »

Il tourna la tête, et son regard mouillé rencontra à nouveau celui bleu électrique de son ami, mais il ne chercha pas à l'éviter cette fois. House fut presque choqué de déceler tant de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Et je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. »

Le diagnosticien acquiesça. Une façon silencieuse de lui dire qu'il serait là.

« Je serai là. », murmura-t-il.

Wilson lui fit un pauvre sourire, reconnaissant envers son ami qui, pour une fois, faisait l'effort de s'aventurer sur un terrain qui lui était presque inconnu et affreusement désagréable. Plus que toute parole, cela lui prouvait qu'il estimait leur amitié bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Bon…, commença Wilson, on pourrait peut-être aller chercher Cuddy, non ? »

House sourit et se redressa. La séquence émotion terminée, il se sentait un peu mieux, soulagé d'un poids.

« M'maaaan ??, hurla-t-il soudainement sans se préoccuper des voisins. On a fait la paix, tu peux revenir ! Tu veux qu'on se tape dans la main ? »

Wilson secoua la tête, amusé. House lui avait manqué.

Voyant qu'aucune directrice d'hôpital n'apparaissait, le diagnosticien saisit sa canne et boita à travers le salon.

« Ok, on joue à cache-cache, reprit-il en traversant le couloir. J'ai droit à une gâterie si je vous… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Cuddy était là, sur son lit, endormie. Il prit un air indigné, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit tout de même par s'approcher après avoir abandonné sa canne contre le mur, et, gagné par un élan de bonté, saisit une couverture qui traînait là pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune femme en soupirant. Son regard s'attarda sur son visage. Elle paraissait exténuée, même dans son sommeil. Décidemment, lui et Wilson ne l'avait pas épargnée ces derniers temps…

« Mon dieu, Cuddy aurait-elle réussi là où j'ai lamentablement échoué ? »

La voix de James le sortit de sa contemplation. House fit la moue puis s'exclama :

« Je savais pas que tu voulais finir dans mes draps ! »

Wilson roula des yeux.

« Je voulais dire faire de toi une personne… attentionnée et sympathique. »

Le diagnosticien ricana en s'approchant de lui.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit de cet avis bizarrement… Enfin, tu peux toujours lui demander si elle me trouvait attentionné et sympathique hier soir, quand je l'ai appelée à trois heures du mat'. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent et observèrent leur amie se pelotonner dans le plaid tout en repensant aux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, difficiles pour tout les trois.

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'était devenu une habitude, reprit finalement l'oncologue après quelques instants de silence.

- Quoi ?, demanda House.

- Que Cuddy soit dans ton lit. », répondit Wilson en ne prenant pas la peine de masquer son sourire.

House tourna la tête vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce sourire là n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec celui qu'il affichait il y avait quelques mois encore. Il paraissait réellement amusé, mais la douleur se devinait encore. Elle semblait le hanter constamment, avoir marqué tous ses traits, comme si, sans le savoir, James lui renvoyait sa propre culpabilité à la figure dès que House posait les yeux sur lui. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et haussa simplement les sourcils, surpris par sa remarque.

« Les ragots de l'hôpital. », ajouta Wilson en guise d'explication.

Le diagnosticien reporta son attention sur sa patronne qui semblait dormir paisiblement, et sourit à son tour. Il sembla à James que son regard posé sur elle se faisait presque tendre.

« Tu crois que j'étais assez déprimé pour la laisser abuser de moi ? »

Wilson gloussa. Son ami n'avait définitivement pas changé malgré les mois qui avaient passés, c'était rassurant.

« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, finit par dire James en étouffant un bâillement. Si je dors au boulot demain en plus d'avoir la gueule de bois, je sens que je vais gagner des heures de consul'…

- Waoo, t'as du courage ! Moi j'aurais peur de réveiller le monstre ! »

House désigna Cuddy du menton avec une mine exagérément terrifiée.

« Non, je la laisse dormir, c'est la moindre des choses. Je vais appeler un taxi. Après tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir ces derniers temps, tu peux bien lui prêter ton lit pour une nuit.

- Héé ! », commença House.

Mais James l'interrompit :

« Comme si ça te posais problème d'avoir Cuddy chez toi jusqu'à demain…

- On sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle va m'attaquer dans mon sommeil ! »

L'oncologue secoua la tête puis soupira après avoir repris son sérieux.

« House, je…

- Je sais Wilson. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient conscience que cela prendrait un moment avant que leur relation ne redevienne telle qu'elle l'avait été. Le choc qui les avait poussé à y mettre un terme était encore trop présent dans leurs esprits, trop douloureux, et ils sentaient encore une certaine gêne l'un envers l'autre, un malaise. Mais avec le temps, ça leur passerait.

« On se voit demain. », dit Wilson avant de s'éloigner.

House répondit par un hochement de tête.

Quand il eut atteint la porte, l'oncologue entendit son ami lui crier :

« Si elle me viole, t'auras ça sur la conscience !

- Ca t'apprendra à la harceler sexuellement depuis plus de dix ans ! »

Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir, James ne put s'empêcher de contempler les étoiles, et il repensa à Amber. Il repensa à cette nuit, cinq mois plus tôt, durant laquelle il l'avait perdue. Elle lui manquait terriblement, à chaque seconde. Et il savait que pendant longtemps encore, il ressentirait cet étau lui comprimer la poitrine.

Mais au moins, maintenant, il n'était plus seul.

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là. Et un plus grand merci encore à ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me laisser un petit commentaire…_


End file.
